


We Go Find Them

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lightning Mark Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Relationships, Lightning Mark Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry and Luna leave the group</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Find Them

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Hogwarts during DH, and is based on one of Neville's lines when Harry and Co come to Hogwarts, about spilling pure blood.
> 
> Fanfic100 Prompt: "Where?"

As the door to the Room of Requirement shut behind Harry and Luna, Ron and Hermione began arguing quietly. Seamus found first Dean, and then Lee, and waved them over to his corner. Abruptly Ron said, "We’re going," and he and Hermione quickly left.

"We're going, as well," Seamus explained, "We've got to find Padma and Parvati." Lavender walked up to their group and Seamus nodded to her.

"What do you mean, we're finding them?" Dean asked. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. A group of us were caught out one night, coming back from talking to Neville. They roughed up Ernie and me, because we're only half-bloods," he waved vaguely at his distorted face, "and Susan managed to run, but they kept the twins. We know that they don't want to spill too much pure blood, but no one has seen them for three weeks, so we think they're being kept somewhere in the Dungeons."

"It's more than likely. Especially since their mother was caught helping Muggle-borns escape about two weeks ago. I bet they locked up Parvati and Padma to put pressure on her," Lee added.

"So, we go find them?" Lavender asked.

Seamus nodded. "We go find them."


End file.
